Grojband Time!
by Phoenix P
Summary: Rock Gods and Rock Goddesses, boys and girls, fangirls and fanboys... Welcome to Grojband Time, where we interview and talk to our special guest Grojband! Games will be played, secrets spilled and I'm 99.9999% sure that you'll enjoy it! Plus, the audience, which means you, can ask questions via review!
1. Episode 1

**OOC: ****Now be aware that some of the names are just going to be their initials; but I'm going to keep it simple for the first episode. There will a new 'episode' every Sunday 6.00pm Australian time.**

* * *

RVOS (Random Voice off the stage): Good day to everyone and welcome to the show! Now's your host, Phoenix P!

Phoenix P: Please please, just call me Phoenix! *Crowd cheers*

Phoenix: You'll know me as a fanfiction writer but I thought I start up a new TV show so that we can interview, Truth and Dare Grojband! So Grojband, please come out!

*Crowd cheers as Grojband come out*

RAM (Random Audience Member): I LOVE YOU COREY!

Corey: *Sends air kisses to the audience*

Laney: Core! *Punches his arm*

RAM: TAKE ME AWAY TO YOUR HOUSE AND LOCK ME UP!

Corey: Okay, now I'm scared...

Phoenix: Take a seat

Kin: I feel like I'm going to regret this decision

Phoenix: Relax, just sit down, it's not like I'm going to fling you into the air!

*All of Grojband take a seat on the couch*

Phoenix: Now, we're going to start with some simple questions since in future episodes, I want people to send in some questions, truths or dares in reviews. Are you four okay with that?

Kin: Well-

Phoenix: I don't care! First question is for Corey. What do you look for in a girl?

Corey: Umm

Laney: *Crosses fingers*

Corey: Well, I like funny girls, cool girls, girls who wear makeup, girls who don't, tall girls, short girls, all kinds of girls!

Laney: *Goes between happy and sad as Corey describes the types of girls he likes*

Corey: But most of all, I like girls who like my music *Clicks at audience*

AA (All of the Audience): *Cheers and squeals*

Phoenix: Arg, Corey, stop flirting! Or I'm going to get death!

Laney: I know...

Phoenix: Let's change the subject before some of the audience start fainting. If you were on an island and could only bring three things, what would you bring?

Kon: Umm, my drum kit, bear and grilled cheese sandwiches

Kin: My keyboard, my comics and wizard hat

Corey: My guitar, a box full of guitar picks and if possibly Trina's diary

Phoenix: Really?

Corey: Well, yeah!

Phoenix: Trina's not going to be there so the diary is useless

Corey: Oh yeah!

Phoenix: Stop saying yeah

Corey: Ye- I mean, okay...

Laney: Um, I'll bring my bass, a book

Phoenix: A book?

Laney: You got a problem with that?

Phoenix: It's just that with your badass personality I thought you'll bring something more, well, badass!

Laney: I not a superhero, I'm going to get bored to might as well

Phoenix: Don't you mean super HER-o! *snicker*

Laney: That's not funny

Phoenix: Would you rather have a 'dude' joke?

Laney: *sighs* And I'll also bring a golden tiger

Phoenix: That's the Laney we all know! But how are you going to get a gold tiger?

Laney: You didn't say if you had to own the object you're going to bring

Phoenix: Good point, and Kon, you're going to bring a bear?

Kon: Not just any bear, the bear I met at Peaceville Zoo

Phoenix: ... -_-

Kon: Don't give me that face!

Phoenix: Okay, next question, it's Thursday; we're staffing you on a telecommunications project in Calgary, Canada on Monday. Your flight and hotel are booked; your visa is ready. What are the top five things you do before you leave?"

Corey: What?

Kin: We're not even out of high school!

Phoenix: I know, I was joking!

Grojband: ... - _-

Phoenix: It was a joke! *silence throughout the entire building*

RAM: *Cough*

Phoenix: Fine fine, I'm rusty when it comes to jokes. COREY!

Corey: What?! I didn't break anything this time!

Phoenix: Truth or Dare?

Corey: Um, uh

Laney: Hurry up so that we can be done with this episode!

Corey: I don't know truth!

Phoenix: You're a new addition to the crayon box, what colour would you be and why?

Corey: Why are you asking such weird questions?

Phoenix: Shh, I'm the interviewer; I ask the questions you answer them

Corey: I think,

Phoenix: Not 'think', it's 'will be'!

Corey: Ok, I will be blue

Phoenix: Is it only because you have blue hair?

Corey: Possibly, we'll never know!

Phoenix: He's a bit of a dork isn't he?

Laney: Yep

Phoenix: That's the end of episode one-

Kon: We're done all ready?

Phoenix: Well, I don't have that many questions and I'm going to gain questions and dares by the audience or in a review. So YOU leave a review and add in some questions you want me to ask

Kin: Who are you talking to?

Phoenix: If I told you, it will destroy the balance of the universe! Now Corey, if you'll please

Corey: Got it. Thanks for coming out everyone!

*Garage door closes or curtains up the stage*


	2. Episode 2

**OOC: SORRY! I totally forgot about this! Don't worry I'm TRYING to post daily but let's just say that I'm finishing my summer holiday and I need to go to school on Friday...**

* * *

RVOS: Good day to you, now here's your host Phoenix P!

*Phoenix walks on stage*

RVOS: And our main guests Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon!

*Grojband walks on stage and takes a seat*

Phoenix: I got to tell him to just to say 'Phoenix' one day

Kin: Just deal with it, Asians get the same problem

Phoenix: Now let's start with the questions and then the truths and dares

Corey: Please tell me the questions are not going to be as bad as when I came in

Phoenix: Uh, why? What happened?

Corey: Do you have any security footage of backstage?

Phoenix: Yeah, but why do you want to know?

Corey: Just play what happen 40 minutes ago

Phoenix: As you request. Um, load up the footage!

*A large TV screen is brought in*

Laney: You have enough money for that?

Phoenix: Well, I might have 'borrowed' it from 3D Dave's...

Kon: I don't even want to know

* * *

**OOC: Everything from here on, it's from the video tape**

* * *

*TV plays the footage*

Corey: Great, 20 minutes late

*Footsteps start banging towards him*

Corey: What's that? O_o

Fan Girls: We all love you Core! Please sign these!

Corey: *Laughs awkwardly* Okay! Anything for my fans!

Fan Girls: Oh, can I take a selfie with you?

Corey: Yeah, sure!

*The girl brings out her phone and takes a selfie but is squealing loudly the entire time with a mouth like O *

Corey (In his head): Great, now I'm deaf

*Another group of fan girls start running, but these fan girls are different*

Rabid Fan Girls: IT'S COREY RIFFIN! *pushes the other fans out of the way forcefully*

*Some of the rabid fan girls had crazy eyes, were drooling and had cameras*

Corey: Oh no...

(Some) Rabid Fan Girls: HE'S SO CUTE!

(Some) Rabid Fan Girls: I WANT HE'S BEANIE!

Corey: Oh great (!) *Tries to open the door* Come on, come on, come on!

*One of the rabid fan girls lick right across his cheek*

Corey: ARG! COME ON!

Rabid Fan Girl that licked Corey's face: I LICKED HIS FACE! AND IT TASTED LIKE AWESOMENESS!

Corey: THAT'S IT! IMA OUTA HERA! *opens the door and runs in*

Corey: Finally, I'm out of that hell

Rabid Fan Girl: *holding onto Corey's leg* Hi, you smell nice...

Corey: O_O... AHHHH!

Rabid Fan Girl: Bye *sniffs Corey's hair then walks out*

Corey: What the f-

* * *

**OOC: We finished the tape and back to outside the video**

* * *

Phoenix: Whoa, your fans are cray cray!

Corey: I know... *shivers*

Kin: I still can't believe you were about to curse

Laney: I will kill that girl at the end!

Corey: Whoa Lanes, it was a onetime thing, just calm down *places his hands on her cheeks*

Laney: Fine, I'll calm down

Kon: *whistles*

Kin and Phoenix: (whispers) moe!

AA: Awwww

*Laney and Corey realize and pull away*

Phoenix: Now that half of our time is down, let's answer some questions

*Grojband nod and straightens up*

Phoenix: This one is from AviaTheGrojfan, Corey, who do you have a crush on?

Corey: *blushes* Um, *whispers to Phoenix* Do I have to answer this?

Phoenix: Yes, the Grojfan needs to know

Corey: Um, can I describe the girl and everyone will get the idea

Kon: I don't see why not

Phoenix: Fine, but you better be obvious!

Corey: Her hair might be short, but its red blazing colour is eye catching

Phoenix: This is not Shakespeare Corey, try talking normally; I can't understand what you're talking about

Corey: Sorry, just trying to be romantic

Phoenix: And it was a failure

Corey: Leave me some of my dignity; she has short red hair, green eyes, an awesome personality and the best bass player I've ever met!

AA: Ooooo!

Phoenix: I think your last words gave it away!

Corey: Whops...

Phoenix: Now some truths and dares, Laney, truth or dare?

Laney: Dare!

Phoenix: I got these from the audience so don't kill me! From I SHIP CORNEY-

Corey and Laney: WAIT WHAT!

Phoenix: She/he dares Laney to have 7 minutes in heaven, WITH COREY!

Laney: WHAT!

Corey: I agree with Lanes, there is no way in hell I'm doing it!

Phoenix: Kin, Kon *clicks fingers*

*Kin and Kon start pushing Corey and Laney to a random closet*

Corey: You two are up to this?!

Kin: We've been watching you and Laney for years having beautiful chemistry

Kon: But no one ever makes a move, so we're doing it for you

* * *

**OOC: Yes, I did make it sound like Kin and Kon are Corney shippers!**

* * *

*Corey and Laney are in the closet which is sound proof so they don't hear what's going on outside*

Phoenix: There's a camera inside but we can only show the footage next episode, now as we wait, let's asked Kin and Kon questions

Kin: Are they going to be as bad as the questions you gave Laney and Corey?

Phoenix: Don't worry, I'll read what it says word for word, these are from AvrilLavigneFan2001, Kin the smartest keyboard player ever, who do you have a crush on? And, Kon the King Of Drums what works better for you bongos or drums?

Kin: You said my questions weren't going to be bad!

Phoenix: You'll go second, think about your answer

Kon: What works for me? I'll say drums since you can pretty much use plain old drums in any genre of music, oh, and thank you for the compliment! 'King Of Drums' it just rolls off the tongue

Phoenix: Please don't be like Trina; Kin you got your answer? Don't worry; Corey is in the closet so he won't hear you

Kin: *sigh* Fine, I like Kin Kagami

AA: *squeals*

Phoenix: Tell us! What do you like most about Kim?

Kin: *Says in a lovey dovey voice* Her stupid hair, smile, eyes *sigh* I hate her so much

* * *

**OOC: He's saying it like her loves her but he only added hate and stupid because they're supposed to be enemies, guess it slipped out with no reason**

* * *

Phoenix: That's right ladies, it's the greatest, MOE! I just can't get enough of it!

*AA and Phoenix start squealing*

Kon: I know this might seem like a happy ending, but I don't think ending an episode with moe is a good way to finish

Phoenix and AA: MOE!

Kon: Good grief, thanks for coming out everyone!

*Closes the garage door or curtains up the stage*


	3. Episode 3

RVOS: Good day and welcome to the show, now here's you host, Phoenix and our main guests, Grojband!

*Grojband and Phoenix walk on stage*

Phoenix: He's going to keep adding the 'P' no matter what I do

Kin: Deal with it!

Phoenix: *sigh* Now last episode was an amazing start, but now the footage from the closet has been damage so we're going to have to wait until next week since someone, *glares at Laney* has smash the camera

Laney: Wasn't my fault!

Phoenix: Let us start asking the questions; I'm going to continue the unfinished questions from yesterday because –

Kon: Phoenix and the audience had a moe freak out!

Phoenix: Look, Kin was so adorable! How could I not?! First question is for me?

Corey: Huh?

Phoenix: Now, we been getting the same question over and over again, so we're going to get all the Corney questions out of the way and it's not going to be in a particular order, oh and BTW, if I see the same question even though the person asking isn't the same person from before, I'm just going to skip it

Laney: Isn't that harsh?

Phoenix: No, it's the most effective way to handle the questions, now, from I LOVE CORNEY, she/he dares Corey to flirt with Laney and watch her blush

*Corey and Laney blush*

Kin: Whoa, they're blushing already!

Corey: Um, be aware that I'm horrible at flirting *gently takes Laney hand*

*AA takes out phones and start recording*

Corey: I would never leave my lover alone, if we were to fight, we'll fight together, if we were to fail, we'll fail together, even if I were to die, I promise you I will never leave your side

Kin: Uh

Phoenix: Are you quoting Ouran Highschool Host Club, the Lobelia Girls Academy, the Zuca Club, Lady Beni Bara?

Corey: I told you I'm not good at flirting!

*Laney is dying of laugher*

Laney: Ohmygosh, thatwashilariousIthinkI'mgoingtodie! HAHAHHAHAHHAHA!

Corey: You think that I'm funny?

*Laney nodding while still laughing*

Phoenix: Sorry if you wanted a different result but I made this show thinking it will be funny and least romantic…

Corey: Can we get on with the next question?

Phoenix: Sure, this one is from PunkROCK Rachel, I dare Corey to eskimo kiss Laney and kiss her cheek!

Corey: Okay sure, I have no reason why not, I mean, I always invade people's personal space

*Corey nubs his nose against Laney's as she blushes and smile adorably*

AA and Phoenix: *Sqeals* AH, IT'S SO CUTE!

Kon: Please don't freak out like last episode…

Corey: Well Kon, you're going to hate this

*Corey pushes Laney's cheek to his lips*

AA: AHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!

Phoenix: Sorry Kon, it's just so damn adorable! Okay, okay, a question from The Devious Angel, Corey, what did you think about the New Year's kiss?

Corey: *sigh* It was amazing *starts squirming*

*AA start squealing*

Phoenix: I'm starting to regret making this episode a 'Corney Special', from Grojband's Rock Goddess-

All of Grojband: ALL HAIL ROCK GODDESS!

Phoenix: Ugh

Kin: Come on, HAIL ROCK GODDESS!

Phoenix: *sigh* all hail rock goddess, she wants all of Grojband to describe their first kiss

Laney: Sweet, amazing, a dream… *starts daydreaming the kiss on New Year's*

Corey: I already describe my first kiss

Kin and Kon: *cries* We haven't got our first kiss yet! FOR-E-VAH ALONE!

Phoenix: Oh calm down, I think Todd and Mark will get you two a kiss scene one day! Oh, and Grojband's Rock Goddess also wants Corey and Laney to play the Pocky Game

Corey and Laney: What's the Pocky Game?

*Phoenix explains*

Corey and Laney: SHE WANTS US TO DO THAT?!

Phoenix: Well come on, *gives a Pocky to Laney* do it for you fans!

*Corey and Laney start doing the Pocky Game reluctantly*

*AA and Phoenix start leaning in on the final kiss*

*Corey and Laney are at the final nimble/bite*

Kin and Kon: This is taking too long! *Pushes Corey and Laney's head*

AA and Phoenix: AHHHHHHH!

Phoenix: I'm going to die of feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelss *struggles getting breath*

Kin: No, you can survive woman! You can get thru this!

Phoenix: Wait, are Corey and Laney still kissing? *looks at Corey and Laney*

*Corey and Laney are making out*

AA: *SQEALS*

*Corey and Laney realize and pull away awkwardly*

Phoenix: Ol lala, you two are going to hook up at the end of the series! Now, I have two reviews from Frozen Princess Grojfan, I think some of the audience might have seen her around lately, first one, Corey, do you like Laney? And also, Laney, I dare you to KISS Corey! Again…

Corey: Well, to the first one, of course I like Laney, she's my best friend!

Phoenix: *cough* girl-friend *cough*

*Corey glares at Phoenix*

Phoenix: Whaaat? And Laney *wriggles eyebrow*

Laney: *Sigh* fine *kisses Corey on the cheek* I had enough lip action today…

Phoenix: I agree, okay, and that's all the Corney question I found in the reviews, try not to repeat questions please! Don't worry, next episode, I'll have the footage from the closet!

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!

*Closes Groj door/curtains*


	4. Episode 4

RVOS: Good day and welcome to the show, now here's you host, Phoenix and our main guests, Grojband!

*Grojband and Phoenix walk on stage*

Kin: So he finally got your name right

Phoenix: Yep, now we finally got the footage of Corey and Laney in the closet. Load the footage!

*A large TV screen is brought in*

Laney: The same TV you 'borrowed' from 3D Dave's?

Phoenix: Of course, put the tape in!

*The tape is put on but all they could see it fuzz*

Phoenix: Great, the person who fixed the tape accidentally damage some of the footage

Corey: So it means…

Phoenix: Yes, there's no footage so we can't show any footage of you and Laney in the closet

Kin and Kon: Awwwww!

Phoenix: I know, now some people might know that some people couldn't login to for some reason, so that's why this is late, now to the questions, oh, and don't sent anymore questions, truth or dares until I post episode 5 because, IT'S GOING TO BE A MINI GAME SPECIAL!

Kon: Wha?

Phoenix: Yep, in the reviews, please send in some suggestion mini games that we can play! Now onto the questions, from a guest, where are the Newman's? Because I want to do something funny with Laney and Larry

Corey: I think that question's for you

Phoenix: Well than, it's cause that I don't have enough money to manage the payment to their parents so that I can be allowed to force them to do things they don't want to do

Laney: Is it cause you spent all the money on us and that TV you 'borrowed'?

Phoenix: Yes, now a dare, from another guest, I dare Laney to kiss a lucky guy from the audience!

AA: OOOOOOHHHH!

Corey: No way, my Lanes is not going to kiss some random stranger from the audience!

Phoenix: Sorry, 'my' Lanes?

AA: Ooooo

Corey: *blush* S-still, Laney is not going to kiss some random dude!

Phoenix: Sorry, it's already happening *points to a security guard with a RGA (Random Guy from Audience)*

RGA: Trust me, it feels awkward on this side too

Laney: D-do I have to do this?

Phoenix: Just do it...

*Laney and RGA do a small peak*

Corey: *Gripping the couch*

Kin: Corey, calm down dude!

Corey: *mutters*

Phoenix: While Corey has a cow, we'll get to the next question, from Cat Goddess 179, Grojband, what is your favorite artist, excluding The Newman's and you, and a song of the artist you love?

Laney: Well, I would chose Paramore, I know really girly choice, but she's got some great work!

Corey: Does the 'Bubble Bunch Band' count?

Kon: No personal favorite

Kin: ON/OFF!

Phoenix: Um Kin, isn't that the band that did the opening for 'Vampire Knight' season one and two?

Kin: Yep, and I love those two!

Phoenix: I KNOW! THEY'RE AWESOME!

Kin: But then again, I also love Claris

Phoenix: The ones that did the opening for 'Madoka Magica' and many other songs for that show?

Kin: Yeah, I their voices are amazing!

Phoenix: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOW THE ANIME TOO!

Laney: Okay, let's focus on the second part of that question, my favorite song from her, I think you're asking, is 'The Only Exception'

Corey: I say, 'Hero'

Kon: Again, no favorite

Kin: *ponders* I CAN'T DECIDE!

Phoenix: I KNOW, IT'S SO HARD TO DECIDE OUT OF THE TWO ARTISTS YOU NAMED AND THEIR BEAUTIFUL SONGS!

Corey: Can you both calm down? You're freaking me out!

Phoenix: Sorry, a dare also from Cat Goddess 179, she dares Kon and Corey to drink 30 bottles of Sprite and make one of the loudest burps EVAH!

*Random guys off stage bring in 30 bottles, gives 15 to Kon and 15 to Corey*

Corey: Oh this is going to hurt

*Kon and Corey drink all the Sprite*

Phoenix: Okay, now burp!

*Kon makes a burp that shakes the entire building*

Laney: That's nice (!)

Phoenix: Corey, you didn't burp

*Corey did burp, but it was so quiet no one heard it over Kon's burp*

Phoenix: Okay, final dare, we ran out of time

Kon: But that was so short!

Phoenix: After this, it will feel long! From guest, I dare Laney to sing a song of her choice!

Laney: Okay, that doesn't seem so bad!

Phoenix: Can you sing 'The Only Expectation' by 'Paramore'?

Laney: Okay, I don't see why not!

*Laney sings the song perfectly!*

(While Laney still singing in the background)

Phoenix: Don't forget to send in suggestions for mini games for the next episode!

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!

*Closes the Groj door/curtains*

* * *

**OOC: Don't worry, if you think I'm ignoring you questions, I'm not! It's just that home work has been piling up and my mind is not clear enough to answer all the questions in one episode, but mini games I can do easily! So send in some suggestions!**


	5. Episode 5

RVOS: Good day and welcome to the show, now here's you host, Phoenix and our main guests, Grojband!

*Grojband and Phoenix walk on stage*

Phoenix: Welcome to our...

Everyone on stage: MINI GAME SPECIAL!

Phoenix: Unfortunately, when I checked the request, there was only one game

Kon: Well that's disappointing... *cries*

Phoenix: So, in order to have this episode be long, we have some special guests, THE NEWMAN'S!

*As The Newman's walk in, the crowd is booing*

*Carrie just sticks out her tongue*

Kim: How long do we have to be here?!

Phoenix: For the entire episode

Corey: What's the game anyway?

Phoenix: From Frozen Princess Grojfan, 'The I love you game!'

Grojband and The Newman's: WHAT!?

Phoenix: The rules, 1 person says to the other ''I love you'' and they can't blush OR show ANY emotions while saying "I love you too but I just can't smile" BTW, I'm going to make a point system, person who has the most points at the end wins!

Laney: Well, this should be easy

Phoenix: Trust me, it won't, I got every single popular ship on the internet, so get ready to give up on humanity

Konnie: I already gave up

Phoenix: First one, Corney!

*A table is brought in and Corey and Laney sit down*

Corey: I-I-I love y-you...

Laney: *struggles to not blush* I love you t-too *blushes like CRAZY!*

Phoenix: LOSE! No points for you, next, Carry

* * *

**OOC: Is that the ship name?**

* * *

*Carrie and Larry sit down*

Larry: I l-lo, *blushes*

Kim: You didn't even get to the second word!

Phoenix: Next Kinney

Kin and Laney: WHAT?!

Phoenix: It's a real ship, NOW SIT!

*Kin and Laney sit down*

Kin: *totally dis-interested* I love you

Laney: *even more dis-interested* I love you too, I just forgot to smile

Phoenix: It's "I love you too but I just can't smile"

Laney: Is there a difference!?

Phoenix: Fine, fine, points to you, next, Kirry

Larry: Should have seen that coming...

*Larry and Kim sit down*

Larry: I love you

Kim: *lighty blushes* I love you, I just- *sqeals*

Phoenix: You lose!

Konnie: You like Larry?

*Laney looks at Kin*

Kin: Don't worry; I don't have a thing for you

Phoenix: No points

Larry: But it was her fault!

Phoenix: Sorry, dem da rulls! Next, this one has no good ship name, Kon x Konnie!

*Kon and Konnie sit down*

Kon: I love you

Konnie: Aw, and I love you too! *hugs Kon*

Phoenix: Should I give them the points?

Corey: I don't know...

Phoenix: I'll give them the points, now, onto the slightly weird ones, Carrey

*Corey and Carrie sit down*

Corey: I love you

Carrie: *About to puke* I love you too but I just can't smile because you're too gross

Phoenix: It works! Next, Laney and Larry

... *we get thru every other ship and there was no response for each*...

Phoenix: Well that was boring, but now, with the points, there's a tie, between Kin and Laney

Kin and Laney: So we both win!

Phoenix: NO! Tie breaker, Laney, you and me at the table

*Phoenix and Laney go to the table*

Phoenix: This time, we'll take turns, just say something flirty and try to make the other person blush, if you blush, Kin wins, if I blush, then you win OK?

Laney: Got it

Phoenix: I love you

Laney: *doesn't blush* You looked adorable today!

*Phoenix and Laney stare at each other*

Phoenix: Please let me take you home tonight

Laney: *voice gets angrier* Let me touch you where the sunshine don't shine

Phoenix: *voice gets angrier* Take your shirt off now!

Laney: *voice gets even more angry* Are you wearing anything under there!?

Phoenix: *voice gets even more angry* Let me touch those #%*$#!

*The rest of the room gets uncomfortable*

Laney: I'M GOING TO GRAB YOUR &amp;%#$&amp;#!

Phoenix: YOU. ME. BED. NOW!

Laney: IT WON'T BE JUST YOUR FEATHERS BURNING!

Phoenix: I'M GOING TO GRABBED YOU %$#% AND $#%^ YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!

*Corey covers Laney's mouth and Carrie covers Phoenix's mouth*

Corey: You two are making everyone not feel right!

Carrie: I think everyone just lost their childhood innocence

Corey: I think we should wrap up even thou this is too short of an episode, leave some questions in the reviews for next time, thanks for coming out everyone!

*Closes the Groj door/curtains*


	6. Episode 6

RVOS: Good day and welcome to the show, now here's you host, Phoenix and our main guests, Grojband!

*Grojband and Phoenix walk on stage*

Phoenix: Welcome back!

Corey: Sorry that there was no episode last week

Kin: Yeah, school is a pain and Phoenix needed to go to a wedding

Kon: WHAT?! You guys didn't tell me this!

Laney: That doesn't matter, we get to the questions, truths and dares

Phoenix: Let's start with a question from AvrilLavigneFan2001, Corey and Laney, what do you like most about each other?

*Kin and Kon bring out a check book*

Corey: *leans back from Kin and Kon* Uh, I don't know, I guess that Lanes always herself unlike other girls at our school, not so artificial

Laney: Aw thanks, as for Core, he's the best friend I could ever known, he's so kind to me and it makes me feel special

AA: Awww

Phoenix: Sorry to break the mood, but let's get on with the next one from a guest who's MY HERO! She wants us to call out Miley Cyrus and get her to twerk with Kin and Kon!

*Laney and Corey are laughing there heads*

Miley Cyrus: WHAT UP!?

Kin and Kon: LET'S DO IT!

*Miley, Kin and Kon start twerking*

AA, Phoenix, Corey and Laney: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAH!

Phoenix: *wiping out tears of laugher* O-okay, now someone get this pig off stage

*Random men offstage take Miley away*

Phoenix: Now, a dare from laneyriffen, *softer* can guess what ship she likes, *back to normal* I dare Laney to smash one of Corey's guitars

*Laney is given one of Corey's guitars*

Corey: Lanes! *goes to his knees* PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Phoenix: *whispers in Laney's ear* Corey kisses this guitar at night before he goes to sleep *creeps away*

*Laney's eyes burn up then, she violently smashes the guitar*

Corey: NOOOO!

*Kin and Kon snigger in the background*

Phoenix: Now, from Frozen Princess, she wants Corey to propose to Laney, then kiss her after someone says 'You may kiss the bride'

Corey: No way! I'm not proposing to THAT monster *points to Laney*

Laney: It was a dare!

Phoenix: Well this might have to be answered in the next episode, but this augment ties into the next dare from a guest, I dare Laney and Corey to sing in a duet

Kin: But aren't duets romantic?

Kon: Yeah, it still doesn't work with this situation

Phoenix: I duet's definition is two people singing, it doesn't have to be romantic, and trust me when I say this will be worth it *gives Corey and Laney pieces of paper* Just sing that

**OOC: The song is 'Anything You Can Do' and this version is sang by TOM WOPAT AND BERNADETTE PETERS**

Laney: Anything you can do, I can do better

Corey: HA!

*music starts*

Laney: I can do anything better than you

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can, yes I can!

Corey: Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you

Laney: No you're not

Corey: Yes I am

Laney: No you're not

Corey: Yes I am

Laney: No you're not

Corey: Yes I am, yes I am!

Corey: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

Laney: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

Corey: I can live on bread and cheese

Laney: And only on that?

Corey: Yup

Laney: So can a rat

Corey: :(

Corey: Any not you can sing I can sing higher

Laney: I can sing any not higher than you

(Gets higher)

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can!

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can!

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can!

Corey: No you caaaaaaaaaan't!

Laney: *highest* Yes I, caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Corey: How do you sing that high?

Laney: I'm a girl!

Corey: *Looks at her weirdly*

Corey: Anything you can say I can say softer!

Laney: I can say anything softer than you!

(Gets softer)

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: *Bursts* YES I CAN!

Corey: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!

Laney: I can drink it quicker AND get even sicker!

Corey: I can open any safe!

Laney: Without being caught?

Corey: You bet!

Laney: That's what I thought, you crook

Corey: Any note you can hold I can hold longer!

Laney: I can hold any note longer than you!

(Gets longer)

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't

Laney: Yes I caaaaaaaaan, yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

*music stops*

Laney: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Corey: O.O

Everyone else: O.O

Laney: ...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *really soft and out of breath* can

Corey: Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Corey: Where do you keep all that air?

Laney: *Growls*

Corey: Oh...

Corey: Anything you can say I can say faster!

Laney: I can say anything faster than you!

(Gets faster)

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: Noyoucan't

Laney: YesIcan

Corey: Noucan't

Laney: YesIcan

(On and on...)

Corey: I can jump a hurdle

Laney: I can wear a girdle

Corey: I can knit a sweater

Laney: I can fill it better

Corey: I Can Do Most Anything

Laney: Can you bake a pie?

Corey: No

Laney: Neither can I

Corey: :(

Corey: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter!

Laney: I can sing anything sweeter than you!

(Get's sweeter and the music goes to opera)

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Yes I can

Corey: No you can't

Laney: Oh yes I can

(Back to normal)

Corey: No you can't can't CAN'T!

Laney: Yes I can can CAN!

(Same time)

Corey/Laney: No/Yes. You./I Can't/Can

*Music stops*

Kon: Whoa, I didn't expect that song to fit does two so perfectly

Kin: Yeah, I know

Phoenix: And that's it for today! Leave a review with some questions, truths and maybe even some dares, Corey?

Corey: *grumbles* Thanks for coming out everyone...

*Closes Groj door/Curtains*


	7. Episode 7: I'M BACK BABY!

RVOS: She came, she answered, she left. Where did this writer go? We don't now, we might never know, but we know one thing, SHE'S BACK AND IS CONTINUING THIS SERIES FOR THE SAKE OF COMPLETION! Please welcome, Phoenix and GROJBAND!

*JOHN CENA THEME STARTS PLAYING AS GROJBAND WALK ON STAGE*

Corey: Hey guys! It's good to be back!

*AA is screaming in happiness*

Kin: Yep, good to see the rapid fangirls

Laney: Totally not going to regret this

Kon: Hey, where's Phoenix?

RVOS: Uh? Phoenix? Sweety? Come on out! This is a good time to come on out!

(A door suddenly appears on stage)

Corey: *points at door* Where did that come from?

*door slams open*

Phoenix: *in an emperor Kuzco voice* HAH! BOOM BABY!

Kin: EEP!

Phoenix: *goes to seat nonchalantly* Yep! I'm back and bigger and better and more annoying!

Laney: *mumbles* you can say that again*

Corey: Where did you go anyway?

Phoenix: I'll tell when people ask. NOW! Before this gets draggy, we better start answering questions, since it's been... um RVOS, how long?

RVOS: *checks laptop* Uh... ten months...

Kon: O-O Jez, is the fandom even still alive?

Phoenix: I dunno, but we must please the seven

RVOS: Six

Phoenix: Six followers of this show!

Laney: Are we going to regret this aren't we?

Phoenix: Probably since my humour has changed since March 2015. Now, to kick us off, from ChichiGuitarist123, first; besides Laney smashing your guitar, do you REALLY think she's a monster?

*silence*

Corey: Well, it has been months since that happen, and I didn't get over it, so, no I don't think she's a monster, actually I think that she's the nicest and cutest girl/dude/man I've ever met

Laney: Aw, thank you... HEY!

Phoenix: Heh, ah I miss this, second; Kon... what do you think... of, TRINA!?

RVOS: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!

Phoenix: I thought we were going to have lightning?

RVOS: Well the budgeting did do a sky dive after to abandoned the show

Phoenix: HEY! I didn't abandon the show, also, Kon?

Kon: Oh uh... well, *whispers* do I have to say it here now?

Phoenix: *whispers* yes, yes you do

Kon: *sigh* Trina is scary

*shivers throughout the building*

Kon: But admitly, she pretty hot...

Corey: WHAT!?

Laney: YOU MEAN HOT LIKE FIRE THAT WILL BURN OUR SOULS RIGHT?!

Kon: ... no

Corey: That's my sister, my **EVIL. DEMON. SISTER.**

Kon: Let a man enjoy bewb when he sees them okay!

Kin: Heh, bewbs

Corey: Did you know about this?!

Kin: ... no~

Corey: ^-^;;; you better

Phoenix: With that awkwardness out the way... still from ChichiGuitarist123, Kin... break the ice, do the chicken dance.

Kin: Anything to get Corey's eyes away... HIT IT RVOS!

RVOS: OF COURSE!

*music starts playing*

Kin: A tooty tot a tooty tot, a tooty tot to-

Phoenix: **STOP!**

*music drop*

Phoenix: ... WHAT THE F%# WAS THAT?!

Kin: Tooty tot, a dance for all ages - to break the ice

Phoenix: She asked for the chicken dance

Kin: Oh... well it did break the ice didn't it?

Phoenix: *sigh* Laney, we really are going to regret this

Laney: Tell me about it *points to Corey*

Corey: *singing to himself* A tooty tot a tooty tot, a tooty tot tot

Phoenix: Urgh... okay, finally, still from ChichiGuitarist123, wear an outfit that more femine, which I'm assuming is for the rest of the episode

Laney: WHAT?!

Phoenix: RVOS, get the dress

RVOS: Black and blue or white and gold?

Phoenix: Green and black

*RHOS (random hand off stage) grabs Laney*

Phoenix: And now to wait for half an hour since woman take forever to get ready

Kin: Pfft, sexist jokes

Phoenix: While we wait, from Grojband's Rock Goddess

Kin and Kon: ALL HAIL ROCK GODDESSS

Phoenix: Hey RVOS, would it be weird to say I miss that?

RVOS: Nope

Phoenix: Well, she asks, Kon, who do you best like; Trina, Konnie or Katrina?

Kon: Hm... tricky, Kin my pondering beard!

Kin: Your pondering beard sir *hands over a fake beard*

Kon: *puts on fake beard then starts stroking* Well Trina would certainly be the hottest

Corey: Still gross...

Kon: Konnie loves food, and I love food

Kin: Yeah that's one thing

Kon: And Katrina is nice Trina... hmmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Phoenix: Do you have an answer for us? *annoyed*

Kon: Hmmm, nope! I LIKE THEM ALL EQUALLY!

Phoenix: You hear that shippers? Kon doesn't care who you ship is with!

Kon: Wait! You didn't mention shippers!

Phoenix: That's why I didn't mention them

AA: OOOHHHHH!~

Phoenix: I know, I'm so awesome!

AM (audience member): No! Look!

*everyone looks to see Laney... in a dress!*

Kon: GASP!

Kin: Is this reality?

Corey: *nose bleed*

Laney: *blushes* You know how much I hate this?

Phoenix: That's why I allowed it

*Laney goes to sit down next to a tissue blocked Corey*

Corey: *whispers* you know, you look nice in the dress

Laney: *blushes* thank you

Phoenix: Now, from a guest... hm uh? Hey RVOS, my glasses?

*RHOS hands glasses over*

Phoenix: Thank you! *reads* I dare Laney to kiss Phoenix... WAIT WHAT?!

Laney: WAIT WHAT?!

Kin: WAIT WHAT?!

AA: WAIT WHAT?!

Some kids outside: WAIT WHAT?!

RVOS and Corey: WAIT NO!

Kon: SALMONELLA!

Laney: Uh uh, no way, I'm not doing that, na huh

Phoenix: Dear god, um... *pulls collar of shirt in nervousness*

AM: DO IT!

AAM (another audience member): JUST DO IT!

Kon: MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARE NOT BE NIGHTMARES!

Phoenix: Um, well we need to please the fan right? *says sheepishly*

Laney: Yeah, I mean it's just one kiss right?

*Phoenix leans in along with Laney*

*Corey and some shadowy dude lean in to watch*

*Kin and Kon get the anti-bacterial soap*

*AA lean in to watch*

*Writer leans in to type the non-existing suspense*

Phoenix: NOPE! I'M BAILING!

Laney: SAME HERE!

*Corey and RVOS sigh in relief*

Phoenix: Heh, you know, this is a good time to stop... so yes, Grojband Time is back and please, send in questions, truths and dares into the reviews, um Corey you mind signing us out?

Corey: *still nervous* Um yeah, um, thanks for coming out everyone!

*Closes Groj door/curtains*


End file.
